


Freak

by Junior_satanic_moose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junior_satanic_moose/pseuds/Junior_satanic_moose
Summary: Ficlet about how terrible the Dursleys are





	Freak

Freak had finished its chores, and the Dursleys had potential business partners coming over for dinner (that Freak had cooked), which meant that Freak wasn’t supposed to be seen. And so it was given freedom to wander down to the park and play on the swings until it got really dark and the guests left. Freak wasn’t allowed to be seen by anyone but the Dursleys, Mr. Dursley said if it got seen it would feel pain worse than anything it could imagine, and Freak could imagine a lot of pain. It was used to pain. And so Freak curled up under a bush in the park to not be seen, unknowing that a man in the shadows had seen it crawl under. It stayed curled up under the safety of the branches as a pair of boot clad feet approached the bush, and then someone crouched down, pearing under Freak’s bush at it.  
“Hello there. Are you playing hide and seek or something?” The strange man was the only person other than the Dursleys to ever talk to Freak, and it was very scared. Mr. Dursley was very clear that Freak shouldn’t be seen.  
“I’m not supposed to be seen by anyone. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Please don’t tell them, please,” Freak wasn’t supposed to talk either, but it felt like breaking one rule to fix another should be allowed.  
“It’s alright, I won’t tell anyone. Do you want to get out from under the bush? I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” Strange Man didn’t seem upset, but sometimes Dudley seemed calm right up to when he broke Freak’s nose, so it wasn’t inclined to believe Strange Man either.  
“imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry” Freak was curled to protect its face, ready to be kicked to unconsciousness, like Mr. Dursley did whenever it stayed on the ground for a beating.  
“I will not harm you child, I just want to help. Who’s hurt you?” Strange Man was staying nice even though it was hitting time. That was wrong, that was bad. If he wasn’t going to hit Freak that meant. The other thing. The one only Mr. Dursley did, the one that happened even when Freak was good. Freak hated this thing more than even broken fingers. It reached out for Strange Man’s belt, knowing that being proactive in this regard made things go by faster and easier. But Strange Man jerked back from Freak’s hands, with the look in his eyes that the Dursleys got when Freak was in for broken bones.  
“Bring me to whoever taught you to do that.” Strange Man sounded calm, but in a forced way. Like he was really angry, but didn’t want to show it. Freak could see the anger, and Freak could see that Strange Man was much more dangerous than the Dursleys. It did what he said, and lead Strange Man back to Number 4, Privet Drive. Strange Man rang the doorbell continuously until Mrs. Dursley came and got it, at which point they both froze.  
“Severus?!”  
“Petunia Evans. Is this your child I found crying under a bush in the park, covered in injuries, and seemingly also sexually abused?” Strange Man, seemingly Severus, was losing his apparent calm, and letting his anger shine through. Apparently, Severus knew Mrs. Dursley, and wasn’t much of a fan. “Or is this Lily’s son, the one orphaned when he saved the entire world? Have you, perchance, been abusing a child who has so far proven himself to be one of the most powerful wizards of our age, with the entire rest of the magical community dedicated to him and his protection?” Severus was stepping in closer to Mrs. Dursley, backing her in to the house. Freak was cowered behind him, not wanting to get in the way, or be punished for running when they caught it later. Severus had called Freak a “he”. That was better than it, Freak supposed, but still not quite right.  
“If you want to take the wretched boy, please do so. He is nothing but a bother, always getting in the way. Far to much of his father in him, I’m sure you’ll find. You were never a fan of that Potter boy either, were you? You’ll dump of the brat very soon, I’m sure, but until then he’s yours,” Mrs. Dursley handed Freak over like it was nothing, shoved the box with the few things Freak owned outside, and slammed the door shut on Severus and Freak.  
“Alright Harry, I suppose that I’m responsible for you now. I was friends with your mother, that’s how I know your Aunt Petunia. I was certainly never her friend. Would you like to come with me somewhere safe? No one would hurt you, not in any way. I promise. You’d get food, and clothes that fit you, and I know a nice boy your age who’d want to be friends. Will you some with me, Harry?” Severus was crouched down again, making himself Freak’s height while they talked. Freak assumed that Harry was the name Severus gave him, maybe he didn’t like freak, and so would respond to it. Harry was very hungry, and Severus had promised it food, so it nodded and picked up its box of things. Severus offered his hand the way Mrs. Dursley always did for Dudley when they were crossing a street, and when Freak took it they both disappeared with a pop.


End file.
